Today Was Supposed To Be Normal
by Blueberries and Oranges
Summary: It had all started on a normal August day when a strange girl came in. What'll happen to the order of the Recon Corps? Any thing this girl wants, cause here comes the Mary Sue!
1. Chapter 1

It had all started on a normal August day. Everyone in Recon Corps had cleaning duty, due to Levi seeing dust on the bookcases. Everyone was making sure the place was spotless. A young Senior Team Leader was stuck with sweeping. Her blue eyes were focused on her chore before she heard a knock on the door. Everyone looked up at the sudden noise. They were sure that no one was visiting today. Everyone looked at each other before she got up and opened the door.

"Ciao?" She asked before her face gave off a look of bewilderment. In front of her stood a girl that looked no older than sixteen with long, flowing pink hair and purple eyes. She was very curvy and had impossibly large breasts that were in her face. She looked up at the stranger. "Can I help you?" The girl looked at her before saying, "Konichiwa! My name is Lilliane Papllion Tulip Mizuki-Honda! I'm here to sign up for the Recon Corps! What's your name?" The Lilliane looked at her. "Fiammetta Albero, Senior Team Leader..." She put her hand out to shake, but Lilliane seemed interested in something else. Fia looked behind her and realized that Lillliane was looking dreamily at all of the boys. Fiammetta gave Levi a look that said 'Oh god.'

Fiammetta waved her hand in front of Lilliane's face. "Well, if you're going to join, then we'll have to get you a uniform. What size are you?" She asked. Lilliane looked at her, "Size extra, extra, extra, extra small." Everyone froze and looked at her. "Um... The uniform is supposed to be a little loose. Are you _sure _you want a uniform _that_ small?" Lilliane leaned to her ear, "It's the most kawaii size." She said before leaning back, "What size do you wear?" Fiammetta shook her head before going to get her a uniform, one size larger than she asked.

She got back as the cleaning was finished and handed her the uniform. "Well, here you go." She said as Lilliane took it from her. "OMG, it's so un-kawaii!" Fiammeta sighed, "Then complain to King." She said before she turned around and saw a bunch of animals with gemstones in the room. "What the hell?" She asked, her Italian accent thickening. "I can talk to animals!" She said as she sewed diamonds onto her jacket. Fiammetta stood there, confused. "Okay then... I'll be in the mess hall." She walked out and joined with the others.

"Hey, Fia! Whats up?" Asked her friend, Korrin, her eyes had a curious glow to them. "She's putting diamonds on her coat..." Fia mumbled. Everyone at the table looked at her in shock. "Diamonds?" Eren asked, "How on Earth did she get diamonds?" The group began to converse on how she could of possibly got diamonds when there are people starving and how long it would take until she was eaten by titans. Little did they know that this would be the beginning of the worst months of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed as if Lilliane got more annoying with the passing days. She claimed to be the most perfect person in the world and that she had all of the talents in the book. Yet, she'd spend hours upon hours bawling about how she wished she could be "normal". She was sometimes very cruel to her comrades. She once called Hange a nerd, but said later that it was because of her "spilt personality" and that it "really wasn't her". Either way, Fiammetta wanted to scream at her. But, she knew screaming wouldn't solve anything. Erwin had told her that hundreds of times. Lilliane's fashion choice was just as horrible as her excuses. With her diamond encrusted jacket, booty shorts, and deep necked crop top, they had lost about ten young men from staring at her boobs and butt which caused them to get eaten by titans. They would be missed.

"Eric was a good kid, Levi." She later said as they were sitting on the roof, looking at the stars. He nodded in response. He also was getting annoyed with Lilliane. She had decided after two hours of her arriving that she and Levi were meant to be together, even though there was about a thirteen year age difference. Erwin and Hange joined them later and they began talking about things to relax from the chores of the day. There was a joyous atmosphere until, "Konichiwa minnasa~!" The four of them mentally screamed as she ran over and sat down, giving the boys an "accidental" view of her panties. "So, what did you guys do today?" Erwin was about speak before he was interrupted by Lilliane, "Wanna know what I did? Today, I saw a kawaii usage and went to the woods. And then, I went to Wall Sina and had some cake, and the I fell over and a bunch of boys saw my panties! It was soooo embarrassing! And then..." She kept talking on and on and on, not letting anyone else speak.

Everyone else exchanged uncomfortable looks until Erwin interrupted Lilliane's rambling. "Oh look at the time! It's curfew, good night!" The other four hurried back inside. Fiammetta went to her room and got into her pajamas before laying down and staring at the ceiling for a little bit and going to sleep.

Morning came, and everyone gathered for breakfast. It was calm at first, but a sudden slam of a door changed that. Everyone looked over at the door to see a pissed off Levi holding his jacket at his side. "Okay... Which of you shits thought it'd be funny to put mud on my _**jacket**_!" Everyone looked at each other with slightly panicked looks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" A very aggravated Levi growled. Everyone looked around anxiously before a familiar voice sounded out. "I did, my love~!"

Everyone turned to see Lilliane looking at him, smiling.

Eren hit his head against the table. Levi marched over to her and glared. "Why?" Lilliane smiled, "Becaaaauuuuussseee, that's what lovers do, baka! No need to be angry with me~!" Oh Levi wasn't angry, he was absolutely enraged. After examining the situation, Fiammetta decided that she better say something before Levi had a hissy fit. She got up from her seat, "_Scusa è, _but would you please stop acting like a total jerk to my friend!" She spoke in a loud voice. The group looked at her. Lilliane gave her a look, "Excuse _me_?" She marched right over to Fiammetta. "_What_ did you say?"Fia looked at her, "I said: Stop being a jerk to my friend!" Lilliane looked down. "You've given me no other choice..." She got out a jeweled wand from her pocket.

"Kawaii Nyan Nyan Neko Sugar Girls Sugoi Sparkle Beauty Moon Light Shadow Realm Amporra Nihon Hegihoggu Anime Transformation, GO!"

She rose up into the air in a sphere of beautiful light that blinded everyone. Her slender, cream white legs were fitted with blood orange colored boots with little gem stones on them. She spun around and the light formed a sky at noon colored skirt that went only half way down her thighs. Then, the light gave her a kawaii light violet crop top with intricate crimson designs on them. And then the light went up to her neck and made an amazing necklace that was really special and was passed down by her family from over nine thousand generations because it was given by a fairy neko goddess that blessed the family with good fortune and very large breasts for no other reason than they just wanted them. She was also endowed with a golden tiara with rubies on it that was given to her great great great great great great great great great great great Grandmother by one of Jesus Christ's friend's nephew's cousin's brother's daughter's pet's former owner's room mate, before finally getting snow white cat ears and half angel half demon wings. The light dissipated as she floated down and opened her now rainbow colored almond shaped eyes.

Eren began wondering if all that info for her transformation was really that necessary. It probably wasn't, Eren. Fiammetta looked at her with confusion. "What on Earth?" She asked as she stepped over to her. "What was that and why did you do that?" Lilliane looked at her with totally justified rage. "To do THIS!111!" She raised her hands up, "KAWAII LIGHT BEEEEAAAAAMMMMM!" She yelled as a ball of light hit Fiammetta in the stomach and threw her roughly into the wall. The light picked her up again and slammed her into another wall, and another wall. Fiammetta tried to fight it as hard as she could, but it wouldn't give. She was slammed into one more wall before she was let go of. Fia coughed up a little blood. Lilliane smirked, "What's the matter? Too weak to fight me?"

She laughed before Fiammetta got up and landed a punch to her face. Lilliane grabbed her face in shock before throwing her onto the roof. "How could you hit watashi? My mom was eaten by a titan after I was born, and my dad abused me until I moved in with my aunt and she abused me so I'm all depressed and you just made it WOOOORRRRRRSSSSEEEEE!"

Fiammetta was rolling on the roof before she stopped herself at the edge. Her body was sore, but she knew that she couldn't leave them with that lunatic. She began slowly climbing back to the window as she grabbed the ledge and pulled herself back inside. She was greeted by Eren suddenly having rainbow hair, Marco somehow came back to life, Mikasa was acting cheerful, and Lilliane was trying to kiss Levi. "I was gone for TEN seconds." She mumbled as she walked over to Lilliane. "...But **heeeiiiiiichhhhhooouuuuu**, you HAVE to kiss me to break the spell that the evil Sasuknarutsakurgokvegeteridagamzee put on me or else I'll turn into a titan!" Levi kept kicking her, but she seemed unfazed by it.

Fiammetta quickly ran over and backhanded her in the face. The girl soon turned back to her "normal" self and everything went back with her. Now she had a bunch of pissed Recon Corps soldiers glaring at her. She looked at them before she ran away crying.

They might of felt sorry for her, but at that point they couldn't seem to conjure up pity or empathy. She had been pretty annoying.


	4. Chapter 4 SPECIAL

((_**Author here. Chapter four is going to be different from the others because it's going to be in the view of Lilliane. *sarcastic sparkles* Prepare for Englisese, this is going to be painful... If I say anything, it will be in this font.))**_

I ran out. I ran to a kowai forest and cried. "Why was she so mean to watashi?!" I cried as all the animals pitied me (Because everyone should! *glares at everyone except the animals*) Tears rolled down my porcelain cheeks as the moon poured light on me. I began to think on why she was so mean to watashi. I thought for a while, and then I got it! She, like all of the other girls there, were jealous of my good looks! Yeah, they were jealous because all of the boys wanted me and I was the best at **_everything_**! That's why she could be so mean to an innocent and pure girl like me! I began walking to a secret pond where I could talk to dead people. That Fiammetta, she's such a baka. Obviously, she's probably getting yelled at for being so mean to watashi. They probably remembered my sad childhood and realized that their anger was totally unjustified. I began imagining her getting yelled at for being mean, and everyone trying to find me.

I soon arrived to the pond and let the water touch my slender, creamy goddess legs. I graced the night sky with my dazzling violet hued, sparkle filled eyes. "Oh, Mary Sue! What do I do now? I got kicked out due to a jealous baka!" The ghost of our beloved Mary appeared in the pond. "Search you feelings, Princess Priestess Lilliane Papllion Tulip Mizuki-Honda." (Oh yeah! The author forgot to mention that I'm a princess and a priestess from a very long line, but I didn't know until now! Sorry, my kawaii sakuras~! ^O^ _**Please don't do that...**__) _She continued, "If you hate her, why don't you become a sexy villain? You'll beat her up, and all of the boys will be yours!" I looked up, "That's a great idea!1111!" I ran away and began making my smexy villain costume!11111! After a few minutes, I had my costume and walked over to the building. Everyone was asleep. I lifted my dainty, cream colored hand to my ruby tinted lips and bit it, drawing blood. (Just like Eren-Kun!111 ^O^ ) And I turned into a smexy titan. I looked human, except I was taller and could talk. I wasn't naked though! EWWWWWWWWWW!11! I went over to Levi's room and knocked on the window. (Totally **not** a stalker!)


	5. Chapter 5

The day went by much smoother than usual. It seemed that ever since Lilliane left, things had been calmer. It was pretty stressful dealing with her "perfection" and the titans day after day.

Levi and Fiametta were engrossed in a very heated game of chess that had dragged into the night. "…Check mate." Levi stated as he moved his rook. "You can't be serious." Fiammetta said as she looked down at the board. Sure enough, her king was trapped. "Levi Ackerman, I hate you so much right now." She jokingly mumbled as Levi knowingly smiled and took her king off the board. They decided to play another game before a tapping sound made them silent. They sat quietly before Levi got up and opened the window to come face to face with a female titan.

"Levi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, I came back for you~!" She cheered before she realized that Levi had disappeared. "Eto? Where did Levi-kun go?" She asked before noticed Fiammetta crawling away. Lilliane snatched her up and pulled her out the window. "Ooooooh! What do we have here?" She asked as Fiametta bit her hand. It had no effect. Lilliane didn't even flinch. Fiametta let herself stop. She didn't want to waste her energy. "Soooooo. What should I do to you?" Fiametta's heart rate began accelerating, even as her face showed no fear. "Let's see... I could drop you to the street, or I could throw you at a wall, or I could eat you..." She began contemplating her options before she felt Fia struggle again. "AWWWWW, you're so kawaii when you're mad! Are you waiting for someone to come swooping in and save you?"

That set Fia off. She began ramming her elbows into Lilliane's thumb as hard as she could. "I. Am. Not. Some. Prissy. Damsel. In. DISTRESS!" She growled before she managed to pull herself out and stand on her wrist. Lilliane tried to shake her off, but Fia held on as tightly as she could before letting herself fall to the rooftops. She had realized that she didn't have her 3DMG with her. She had taken it off before her chess game. She rolled across the roof and went into the window. It was like a game of "Hide Or Else You'll Die". She avoided going near any windows in fear she could be spotted. She soon found it by her dorm and quickly equipped it before going back outside.

"Oh! You came back." Lilliane said. A sudden gust of wind passed through the area, causing Fiametta to nearly slip off the roof tops. Lilliane seemed to have no weaknesses. She tried hitting the back of her neck, but it seemed to have armor. "What the hell?" She thought aloud as she repelled herself back onto the roof. There was no way that could be right... Lilliane giggled as she tried to crush her. Fiametta jumped off and swung to another rooftop. This continued for a while until a sudden question filled Fia's mind. "Why are you trying to kill me, anyways?" She asked. "B-Because..." Lilliane wiped away a "tear", "you're trying to steal my boyfriend away from me!1!"

Fiametta gave her a look. "Okay, name one instance."

"You were talking to him and you two _hugged_!"

"Because that's what friends do!"

Lilliane looked at her with a confused look. "What?"

"That's what friends do."

"Are you sure it isn't 'friends with _benefits_'?"

"_Si_, very sure. That would be really awkward."

"But, but, a boy and a girl_ can't_ be just friends!"

Fiametta was dumbfounded. How could she not know? "Of course a boy and a girl can be just friends! Who said they couldn't?" Lilliane wouldn't take that for an answer as she began trying to hit her again. Fiametta couldn't wrap her head around how ignorant she was. It made her wonder what she was taught as a child.

It was then she realized what Lilliane was wearing. "What... Is that?" Lilliane beamed at her, "My smexy villain costume!" All it consisted of was a black bra with matching underwear. "Of course it is..." Fiametta mumbled before Lilliane's hand nearly crushed her.

Fia tried to make sure the titan didn't go near anything important, like the dorm roofs. But, the long time of running was making her legs ache. She was losing energy. She stopped for a little bit to catch her breath, but then she was grabbed up. She began wildly looking around, before she spotted a familiar figure. They made a signal with their hands that meant, 'Don't do anything'. She was going to serve as a distraction. Wonderful. How many times had this idea failed? She had no clue, but listened and didn't struggle. "Give up?" Lilliane asked. Fia gave no response "I knew I would win! Good always triumphs over-" She felt a pain in the back of her neck.

Lilliane fell down to the streets and turned back to her human form. She snapped her head up, wondering who had injured her until she heard four words:

"Good job, Corporal Ballerina!"

And there on the rooftop stood Levi, wiping away the blood on his swords. Lilliane looked at him with a shocked look. "Heichou?! How could you? I thought you looooovvvveeed me?!" She sobbed.

Levi repelled down to her with an agitated look. "I don't remember saying that I loved you, it was probably only your head." He bluntly stated. Lilliane stood up. "FINE! I don't need you! I'll find another senpai who loves me for who I am! Mark my words, YOU WILL REGRET LOSING ME!" She screamed as she began stomping away. The remaining two watched as she walked through the chilly night breeze. Fia looked over at her cloak. It was getting small on her... She took it off and ran over to Lilliane. "Wait..." Lilliane turned around.

"Here," she handed her the cloak, "you may not of made the best choices, but you don't deserve to freeze." Lilliane hesitantly took the cloak. "Really? For me?" Fiametta nodded. Fia swore that Lilliane's eyes turned into a more natural color. Lilliane put the cloak on. "_Merci_." She said before walking away.

Fiametta ran back to Levi. "You know what?" Levi looked at her, "I have a feeling she'll come back as a better person..."

"Maybe, or she'll come back and act like even more of a bitch than before." Fia sighed. "Leave it to you to be pessimistic about _everything_, Levi." He shrugged as they walked back inside.


End file.
